All For a Happy End ::Pt::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Ela foi embora, deixou tudo para tras. E mesmo assim nao foi o suficiente.


FIC HAMERON: **"All for a Happy End"**  
Classificação: +18 anos  
Autora: Angie B.

Ela foi embora, deixou tudo para tras. E mesmo assim nao foi o suficiente.

...

Notas da História:

Fic: Fic escrita para o Hameron Day (14/02/2010)

...Personagens originais sao propriedade do Titio Shore infelizmente, pois ele nao sabe dar bom uso para eles. Dica..

Musica "And then you kissed me II" by The Cardigans

.com/watch?v=op1vryxb-5M

* * *

Ela estava sobrecarregada com mais relatorios que ela pudesse contar, ja nao lembrava mais a finalidade da metade. Começos não são faceis.

_"The hardest part about moving forward is not looking back".. _ela lembrou de conhecer esta frase.

Dra. massageou sua própria tempora, esticou ambos os braços para o alto tentando melhorar a sensaçao das suas costas e bocejou, levando uma mao para cobrir a boca em respeito aos outros, como a boa educaçao manda.

A nova cidade era interessante, o novo hospital era respeitável, a nova casa era confortável, sua nova vida era ok. E por que aquele sentimento de vazio? Como se ela tivesse esquecido de deixar comida para o gato? O que estava faltando?

Os papeis do divorcio tinham sido assinados ha dois meses, e foi a ultima vez que ela voltou a New Jersey. E apenas para assina-los e finalizar o que nao se pode fazer a distancia. Apartamento, casamento, emprego, amigos. Feito.

Ela tinha posto tudo numa caixa e guardado fundo.

Agora ela tinha que recomeçar.

Ela batia os dedos na mesa no ritmo de "Communication". Seu Ipod tinha mais músicas dos The Cardigans que qualquer lei permitiria. Ela estava passando uma nova fase com eles.... "For What it´s Worth", "Live and Learn", "Erase/Rewind", "After All", "Higher", "Love Fool", "My favourite game", "I need some fine wine, and you need to be nicer"… Todas ali. Dependendo de quanto ela lembrava dele, o repertório mudava.

Passava os dedos nervosa no menu. Sim, ela sempre voltava para aquela.

_Slowdancing tight  
My barren heart and I  
Your name used to taste so sweet  
Then you beat the love right out of me _

_  
It's a mystery how people behave!  
How we long for a life as a slave  
When he kissed me I gladly gave in  
To a fight nobody could win_

A cabeça da médica concordava com cada final da sentença. A gramátical e aquela que ela carregava junto de si.

Ela lembrava do gosto dele, lembrava como tinha sido o 1º beijo. Como ele foi timido e como ela tremeu a sentir a lingua dele na sua boca, e logo suas maos que lhe possuiam o corpo. Em um encontro que depois do qual , ela nao esperava mais nada, principalmente depois do discurso damage. Quanto tempo fazia aquilo?

Mas ele a deixou em casa, e lhe acompanhou ate a porta de sua casa. Ele estava pouco a vontade e iniciou uma frase duas vezes sem conclui-la. Ela já estava chateada com aquilo, ferida com a rejeiçao.

Mas ele a olhou. E o mundo parou. O corpo dele se aproximou e a encostou na parede fria, e ela parou de respirar. Timido, cuidadoso, mesmo tomando conta do corpo dela encaixando-o no dele. Devorando-a.

.."Wilson disse que voce gostaria de "lame".. Um encontro nao pode terminar sem um beijo.. Cumpri minha parte...-ele olhou para o relogio-.. Espero que voce nao tenha se arrependido de querer melhor vaga no estacionamento e aumento.. "

Ela tinha o labio vermelho, o cheiro dele impregnado em si. E uma raiva de ele sempre conseguir estragar aquilo. Ela chorou. Lembrava do gosto do salgado durante a noite. E os olhos vermelhos depois. E a promessa que ele nao chegaria perto dela novamente. Ela estaria no controle daquele jogo.

Man, he left me blue  
And if I could, I would do it too  
I tell you now like I told you before  
Love is a powerful force

And it's a mystery how people behave!  
How we long for a life as a slave  
And tumble into any open arms  
That will only ever do you harm

Mas o mundo dela parava a cada segundo que ele a olhava, mesmo bradando que tinha o esquecido, mesmo quando estava envolvida outros homens, ou quando sabia que ele tinha alguem na vida dele..

Cada vez que ele sorria pra ela, era como algo se partisse, como que se lhe arracansem a alma. O corpo dela o desejava. Ela podia delirar com açoes dele, sonhar com atitudes e conversas que ela gostaria que existissem. E no dia seguinte, aquela tensao sexual excruciante e aquela passividade dele que a enloquecia. Que nem um abraço abrandava...

_Oh__, you you, it's always you  
The best kisser that I ever knew  
True love is cruel love  
Not much to be proud of  
Nerve-wrecking acrobatic backwards bend  
All for a happy end _

Mas entao, ela pensou que podia perde-lo para algo mais que seus medos. Para a morte. E ela superou o orgulho, e a angustia, e ela o olhou e na ponta dos pes, ela o beijou. E o deja vu lhe tomou conta, aquilo era tao certo.. tao certo pra ela.... Ele a beijou de volta, e o mundo dela ja nao parou, ele caiu... Demoronou… Todas as suas certezas de ter algum controle.

E a adrenalina tomou conta do corpo dela. Assim como quando na mesma noite, ele bateu a porta dela e a olhou .. olhou como quando nao se precisam de palavras e voce tem medo de pronuncia-las e acordar.

Ele a despiu antes de chegarem ao quarto, antes que ela pudesse pensar em alguma logica para aquilo e submeteu-lhe o corpo aos seus beijos.. as suas maos.. a sua voz que lhe dizia o que mais queria ouvir. E quando os corpos cairam exaustos, ela respirou fundo..

Foi tudo que ela conseguiu fazer. E ele a beijou e foi embora. E no dia seguinte, aquela tensao sexual excruciante e aquela passividade dele que a eloquecia. Que nem todas as outras noites com ele abrandavam.

_It's a mystery how people behave!  
How we worry ourselves to __the grave  
When he kissed me I lost everything  
Then I got up and did it again _

Ela tentou substitui-lo, ela tentou deixa-lo. Ela disse "I will miss you".. E ela sabia que iria. E ela viveu uma ilusao por tanto tempo ao lado de outro. Mas ela queria mais… Ela nao queria aquela mentira. Ela queria House de verdade.

Ela queria ele como no dia que ela soube que o amava. No encontro que nao era encontro, no qual ele esquecera que nao podia ser feliz. E a fez feliz.

No qual ele a puxou pela mao, para comprar algodao doce e o corpo dele ficou junto ao seu, e Cameron percebeu como sua respiraçao se alterava unicamente com aquela aproximaçao.. E como ela sentia a mao dele ainda na sua. Falavam de outras coisas e ela sentia a mao dele acariciando a sua. E ela sorriu e baixou a cabeça... Ela o amava. Nao era algo banal.. Ela o amava.

_Oh you you, it's always you  
The hardest hitter that I ever knew  
True lov__e is cruel love _

Ela ja nao lembrava onde estava naqueles relatorios. Ela ja tinha perdido a concentraçao e odiava isso. Ela tinha deixado tudo aquilo pra tras junto com o ultimo beijo deles..

Maldita vida.

_Not much to be proud of  
Ass-kissing mercy-missing faithless friend _

_All for a happy end_

Ela sentiu uma mao em seu ombro, um toque de alguem que a conhecia como ninguem. E ela respirou com dificuldade pois ela nao queria acreditar. Ela ja tinha parado de acreditar.

Livrou-se dos fones, e se virou. A porta aberta do seu escritorio atras da figura que ela tanto conhecia. Uma caixa nas maos. Ele ainda tinha seu charme.

Maldita vida seja.

- Voce esqueceu algumas coisas.. –ele colocou a caixa na mesa-.. Tenho certeza que voce era mais feliz por la, ao menos pelas caretas que voce estava fazendo nos ultimos 5 minutos e o tapa na testa.. Creio que voce era mais feliz...

Ela nao o olhou, nao lhe falou. Abriu a caixa e olhou o que tinha, entao enrugou a testa como era tipico seu:

- Uma caneca vermelha, um canudo rosa, duas canetas e um livro de Neruda? ..

- Nao sao seus?

-Sim.. Mas voce veio até Nova Orleans para entregar isso?..

- Eu gosto do clima por aqui.. Furacoes e maremotos..

- Só isso? House?

- Angelina tem uma casa aqui, sabia?

Ela fechou a caixa com cerimonia, pensando nas proximas palavras.

- Eu...

- Voce nao se despediu de mim...

Ela o olhou surpresa.

-Sim, eu me despedi.. eu falei para voce porque estava indo embora..

- Nao.. nao desta vez.. Wilson me contou que voce esteve la novamente..

- Ah.. desta vez..

-Sim, desta vez..

-E de que adiantaria? Por que eu o faria?

- Bem, ate o teu ex marido homicida voce encontrou..

- Estavamos finalizando nosso divorcio..

- Tomato, Tomato...

Ela respirou fundo. Como ela o conhecia. Ele mexia na sua bengala e ela percebeu como ele tinha envelhecido. Ele parecia cansado.

- Qdo voce foi embora a 1ª vez, eu fui atras de voce.. A 2ª vez, eu te pedi para voltar.. E quando voce me disse que nao sentia minha falta, apenas do trabalho... Eu nao quis acreditar...

A médica odiava quando ele a lembrava da historia deles. Ela odiava ouvir a voz dele solitária contando algo como se ele nao fosse um filho da puta de um covarde. E como se ela fosse a culpada. Ela tentava se manter impassivel.

- .... Quando voce me disse que tinha me amado.. E foi embora...

- O que? .. –a voz dela passou a raiva que sentia e ela se levantou -..

Ele a olhou com aqueles olhos azuis intensos. Havia sofrimento? Ou era sempre aquele teatro?

-... Voce mentiu…-ele disse sem tirar o olhar dela-...

- Se é isso que voce quer acreditar.. –ela lhe passou um olhar confiante-..

House se aproximou dela. E o primeiro pensamento dela foi que nao havia para onde fugir.

- .. Se o tempo verbal da tua afirmaçao estivesse certo.. Voce precisaria ter ido embora? Precisaria ter me evitado?.. –ele chegou mais perto e ela levantou a cabeça para contempla-lo-... Voce precisaria estar tremendo agora? ..

Um movimento brusco dela, um passo atras.

- Nao..-e parecia que ela falava mais para si que a ele -.. Nao, isso nao é o suficiente..

- O que mais voce quer? .. –ele diminuiu o espaço entre eles-..

- Nada.. eu nao quero nada de voce.. Estou cansada desta nossa relaçao... Nao é saudável.. Voce nao está saudavel.. Nao.. nao chegue mais perto..

- Do que voce tem medo Cameron?.. Voce ja nao me ama, lembra?

- De mim. Eu tenho medo de mim.

Ela o olhou com tudo que ela tinha em si.

-Por que voce esta aqui?.. Por que voce veio?

- Tudo por um final feliz..

Ela riu tristemente.

- Para quem?

Sentiu as maos dele que tocavam suas maos.. Ele as acariciou um momento, olhando-as, reconhecendo-as.. Ele seguiu por seus braços.. Puxou-lhe pelos ombros, curvou o corpo, abraçando o corpo dela, mordeu-lhe os lábios e lhe beijou. Uma mao lhe segurava a cintura e a outra seu pescoço com possessao. A lingua foi travessa. E as respiraçoes desencontradas. A mao dele escorregou marota em seu seio, e ela sentiu os labios dele em seu pescoço... Ela jurava que perderia o equilibrio, mas ele se afastou.

Ele a olhou como quando nao se precisa de mais nada. Porém ele lhe deu mais.

- Respondida sua pergunta.

Ela mordeu o labio. E viu nos olhos dele que ele a amava. Que ele sentia tanta falta dela como ela dele. E nao era algo banal.

* FIM*


End file.
